Fortuitous Affair
by hid4n
Summary: Eren finally gets the chance to shower.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is chapter one of a possibly two chapter fan fiction. It is yaoi, with explicit sex involved. Please don't read if you don't like - for everyone else, enjoy and feel free to leave reviews. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor either of the characters I have written.

* * *

Tossing the gray cloth over his shoulder, Eren began a low whistle as he roamed through the building, making his way to the showers. There were two separate rooms - one for the female survey corp members and one for the males. It was necessary, of course, but Eren knew some of the men were disappointed. There was little to no time for intimacy amongst them, especially when important mission arose. Currently, the building appeared empty. The hallways echoed eerily as the young soldier whistled with his stride. He paused as he reached the hallway that harbored the male washroom, a dirty hand reaching up to slide through his greasy hair. He really did need to bathe.

Ceasing his melody, Eren approached the door, splaying his fingers over the wood. He waited, knocked for courtesy, then used his shoulder to push into the dim room. The thick, mildewed smell hit him immediately, making him flinch. It wasn't something that any of the soldiers got used to.

The sound of running water met him as well, something that was slightly more pleasant than the smell lingering within the walls of the room. Eren wasn't too thrilled about sharing the showers with someone else, especially due to the hostility shown toward him lately by the other men that didn't understand him. He had been nearly killed multiple times in the past few days, contributing to his worn nerves. The most recent attempt on his life was stopped by Lance Corporal Levi, the commander of the Special Operations Squad. Eren had failed to thank him, due to his standoffish nature.

It took nearly an entire sixty seconds for Eren's eyes to adjust to the bleary room, but when they did, he was surprised by who he saw. A few stalls away from the entrance, his back turned to him, stood a familiar figure with short, dark hair. The silhoutte of the man shifted, making Eren aware of his height. He could tell solely from this observation that it was Levi was occupying the stall.

Eren shook off the initial surprise of seeing his commander and closed the door with a soft click. He had been loud enough for Levi to hear him, but it seemed as if the man just hadn't cared to turn around. After all, it looked like he was busy lathering a bar of soap.

Rubbing the side of his neck, Eren attempted again to make his presense known by strolling past Levi's stall. When he passed a few more stalls, Levi turned slightly, his eyes dark and intimidating. Eren stood stiffly, saluting him.

"Sir!" Levi turned away, his eyes falling to the floor as he dismissed Eren from his pose. The younger man let out a relieved sigh and began to undress, his clothes sticking to him from the sweat. He was filthy. The clothes dropping to the floor in an unorganized pile, Eren stepped forward, turning the shower knob. The water rushed out, cold as ice at first, and Eren resisted the urge to yelp loudly as he hopped out of the way. Adjusting the knob accordingly, the water grew warmer, until, finally, it was a satisfying temperature.

Eren slid beneath the stream of water, closing his eyes as the water fell onto his head and worked its way through his hair. He didn't move for a few moments, just letting the water wet his hair before he did anything else. Slowly, he moved to face the wall, exposing his ass to the room as he did so. Levi had still not said a word to Eren, and it set him on edge.

Running his thin fingers through his dark hair, Eren allowed himself a very subtle glance into Levi's stall. The water, sudsy from Levi's persistant scrubbing, swirled at his feet, bubbling around his toes as he shifted into the stream of the water again. Steam rose from the water pooled around his feet, as well as his body. Eren brazenly let his eyes wandered the path of the water that he could see so clearly running over Levi's legs. Unable to avoid looking, Eren shifted a bit, pulling Levi's groin into view. The young soldier nearly gasped the Corporal was _big_. Completely flaccid, the man's cock hung lower than Eren's own, arising from a rather untidy tuft of pubic hair. Eren gulped, finally tearing his eyes from the unexpected sight. The torrents of water continued up over Levi's hips and torso, following the pattern of muscle that rippled beneath the commander's fair skin. His arms were raised with his fingers tangled in his black hair. Dark patches of underarm hair were exposed, where water flowed with slight hindrance. Again, Eren was surprised at the way Levi's muscular arms caught the minimal light that filtered through the room; the sinewy flesh was well-defined. He continued his trail, admiring Levi's sharp jawline and then the reserved eyes that were watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm going through some kind of art block right now... Really having a hard time bringing myself to write intimate scenes. I think I feel like my smut-style is very dry and not very sexy. v_v Trying to overcome this, so it's taking some time... Unfortunately, I felt the need to cut this into another chapter, so... there's more after this. Sorry for the wait, guys! I appreciate reviews.

* * *

Eren staggered backward, right into the stall, creating a large bang that reverberated throughout the room. His eyes were wide as he tried to force out some kind of explanation for his behavior.

"Corporal! It isn't — " Eren started, his hands flush with the stall as he gulped in the dry air around him.

"Do you like what you see?" Was the response that cut his words short.

"I w-what?" Eren managed to force from his tightly constricted throat. His dark eyes watched Levi turn slightly, his hair sticking to his skin sensually. The commander's lips were open just a bit, his eyes narrowing in Eren's direction.

"I _said_," Levi started, his eyelids lowered over the better part of his irises, "Do you like what you see?" The words hung in the musty air as Eren just gapped like a fish out of water. He was left speechless, the water running over his body in torrents as he stood motionless. The two stood, staring at each other — Eren more in shock than anything else — until someone was able to speak.

"Y-yes, sir!" Eren barked, jerking into salute as the water blinded him momentarily. With his fist at his heart, Eren hoped desperately that this was the right action — it was much too late to take it back. He stood with his other arm twisted behind his back as he stood tall, trying to blink the shower water from his eyes so he could see Levi a few stalls over. It became apparent that he would have to ease his position to rub at his eyes before he could see anything. Impatiently, he waited for Levi's words to drop his arms.

There was a silence that stretched for even longer than the previous one. Eren tried desperately to breath through his nose as the water showered over his body, but he ended up gasping for air, parting his lips to better inhale. The air tasted bad to him, and he felt the strong urge to flinch. _Strange..._ he thought, his eyebrows furrowing together. And it was even stranger yet that Commander Levi had not yet said a word. Had he left?

With the reaction of someone who had been caught off guard, Eren jerked back away from the stream of water as he felt a hand grasp his wrist. It brushed his bare chest, sending a violent shudder up his spine as he jerked away in a futile attempt to free himself. It was much too strong for him to twist away in the situation he was in. He grunted, forcing his eyes open to attempt to gain a glimpse of his attacker. Through the blurry shadows inhibiting his vision, Eren saw — Levi?!

"I — Commander Levi — what are yo — " He sputtered in surprise as something hard cut off his speech, pinning his lips together.

Whatever it was, it was warm — and soft. Eren thought fleetingly that he never wanted this sensation to end, his eyes closing again peacefully as the water rushed over his thick lashes. The pressure persisted, not letting up immediately — much to Eren's amusement, considering his previous thought. He didn't move himself, scared of what would happen if he did manage to flail his limbs about toward Levi. Slowly, he took a flitting breath through his nose, as if scared that this, too, would cause his downfall. His spine felt as if it would collapse in on itself as he took these rapid, shallow breaths through his nose.

Finally, the pressure left his lips, however slowly. Eren held his face in place, his slightly shocked expression frozen on his face as he awaited the inevitable — this must have been some kind of test by Commander Levi, and he had, of course, failed it. But the insults did not fly, nor did any kind of fist to knock his naked ass to the floor. The only thing that persisted in the mildewy room was the running of the shower water, still splashing upon Eren's ankles.

Eren was terribly afraid to open his eyes and look to where the commander had been standing when he had forced his eyes to flutter open for that split moment, but he knew that it would have to be done eventually. He couldn't just stand in the stalls with his eyes squeezed shut for the rest of his life — especially with Levi standing beside him! Swallowing audibly with a loud _gulp!_, Eren slowly opened his eyes, his dark irises the perfect color for the shower room. It was hard to open them after getting water in his eyes, but he managed. Blinking, he turned to his right, where Levi stood.

The short man stood with his right hand on his cocked hip, his face as expressionless as always. His left arm hung at his side, as if he had no use for it. His hair was completely soaked — his relatively long bangs were sticking to his face quite adorably from the water as well as the humidity in the room. There were slight shadows beneath his eyes as he stared at Eren, apparently awaiting something. When Eren stood motionless, his lips pursed into a very thin line, Levi finally spoke, his hand leaving his hip to join his other in a stern cross over his chest.

"Well?" He said, quietly but with just enough authority to put Eren on edge. The hair on the back of his neck stood on edge, despite the moisture flattening the little hairs down against his wet skin. Suddenly, Eren was aware of the clicking inside his head — his teeth had been chattering since the kiss had ceased.

"I — um — Corporal..." Eren started, forcing his words past his hyperactive jaw. He concentrated hard to get his teeth to stop chittering — once he had managed that, he found that he had lost his train of thought regarding what was going on currently. His eyes widened a bit as he experienced Levi's expressionless eyes burrowing into his very soul. He shuddered violently, as if he could feel the cracks destroying his being.

"Did you like it?" Came the response, quick after Eren's muscle spasm. The young man blinked rapidly, not sure how to respond. A thick blanket of steam rolled between the two soldiers, making it impossible for Eren to read Levi's expression.

Again, Eren sputtered. "I — did I — what?" Eren began to get frustrated with his own replies, but didn't know what else to say in the situation he was roughly forced into just now.

"Did you like it, I'm asking you, Eren Yaeger. Answer me, now. That is an order." Eren could feel his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as he realized the even more critical situation he had been placed in. The cloud of steam was slowly dissipating, but Levi's face was still covered.

"I — y-yes..." Eren sputtered, his face turning a brilliant shade of red as he realized exactly what he was agreeing to. The steam swirled for a few more moments, Eren's eyes straining to see through the creamy fog that hid Levi's face. Slowly, it wasted away, and the first thing that Eren saw was the uncharacteristic smirk that curled along Levi's face. His dark eyes were slightly lit up, with his arms harboring a bit more slack than before.

"I'm glad you said that, brat," He said quietly, dropping his arms to his sides before stepping toward Eren with his usual short step. Eren swallowed loudly as he felt Levi's hand grasp his arm once more._ Shit_.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a brief moment between the time Corporal Levi grabbed Eren's arm and the time Eren was slammed roughly against the stall of the shower, feeling his skin prickle against the cold air. Having been pushed out from the warm shower, the effect of the air was immediate, causing goosebumps to rise over his forearms and legs in a haphazard fashion. He tried to cry out when his back hit the stall, but the air caught in his throat as he sputtered for air.

Eren eventually realized that there had been no time to cry out regardless of his oxygen issue Levi had pressed his hard lips against his once more, cutting off his speech without mercy. He managed to force a muffled cry past his sealed lips though, his eyes wide open as he watched one of Levi's hands shift toward his face. It was gentler than Eren had immediately presumed the fingers brushed his cheek before carefully sliding into his hair, tangling within the wet strands of dark hair.

The kiss was more or less like the last at least, at first. Levi didn't move his lips, and in turn, Eren was motionless as their mouths pressed against each other, seemingly without purpose. The warmth was comforting though, even though it came from his squad leader's _lips_, of all places. Absently, Eren's mind wandered to worse things that could be offering him warmth, and he chided himself after a few moments of heated thoughts. Why was he thinking of_ that_? He rolled his eyes before closing them, accepting the stiff kiss on his lips.

A slight movement of Levi's lips occurred, as if he was preparing to speak. Eren flinched slightly, mentally steadying himself for some kind of insult, but he was surprised. Instead, the silky touch of Levi's lips rubbed against Eren's briefly, shifting as he moving his jaw. Not only had Corporal Levi kissed Eren, but he was _kissing_ him! Eren made a disgruntled noise, but did not pull away there was no where to escape to. Levi's movement ceased and slowly, the young soldier's frantic shuddering stopped.

They stood like this for what felt like an eternity, but it must have been much shorter than that. Eren's eyes had been closed when something moist and warm rubbed against his bottom lip, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. He fidgeted violently, and Levi caught his arm, holding it roughly at his side. The warm object left his lips, as did the commander's mouth. The slight scent of mint crowded Eren's senses, enveloping him like a comforting blanket during a thunderstorm.

"At ease, soldier," Came Levi's low tone, extremely close. Eren didn't dare open his eyes, but instead took in the scent that he assumed to be Levi's he had never really pondered the idea of his commander's smell, but thinking back now, Eren would have guessed something more masculine. After all, the man had a tendency to strike fear into Eren's heart why wouldn't he smell like sweaty men? Feeling himself drift into the long train of thought, Eren jerked as he felt the warm, but strangely cool, breath waft over his cheeks, sending a startling jolt of stimulus up and down his spine. Instinctually, he gasped, his lips parting with an audible inhale of air.

His eyes sprung open, only gleaming a glimpse of Levi's dark hair, before he flinched, squeezing his eyes shut in one part habit, one part fear. The smell of mint continued to engulf his respiratory tract, drowning him in foggy thoughts of candied sweets. He couldn't see Levi, but knew he was closer than before due to the intensity of the scent that surrounded him. He could swear that he tasted mint. Subconsciously, Eren moved his tongue against the inside of his back teeth.

Suddenly, something slipped between Eren's lips, sending a jolt of immediate arousal through his body. It ran the length of his spine before settling down south, harboring itself in Eren's groin. He groaned in response, feeling the moist but soft object move easily past his lips; which had probably been accessible all this time, parted slightly from his previous gasp. In the very confines of his brain, Eren cursed himself for leaving himself so vulnerable, pursing his lips around the foreign feeling texture. It writhed between his lips, causing another exceptionally strong impact to quiver through his body before running down to his nether regions. In a desperate attempt to rid himself of the uncomfortable feeling, Eren squeezed his thighs together.

Slowly, a realization hit him, and he became aware of the object brushing his lips gently. Despite himself, he opened his mouth a bit wider, rolling his eyes behind his eyelids. There was wave after wave of arousal that washed over him, and he could feel his cock stiffen at the sensations engulfing him. The water that still splashed sparsely over his body dribbled down his hips, tickling his groin, causing him to flinch every so often. Even so, there was a foreign heat near him and yet, so far away; it caused the strong urge to writhe rise within him. Hesitantly, he used the arm that was not caught at his side and reached forward, touching Levi somewhere along his torso. He felt the body react accordingly, as if in surprise, before melting into his touch. Levi's skin was warm and smooth... Eren wanted to wrap himself in it's bliss.

It took him some time to realize it, his mind failing to comprehend anything at a decent speed after involving himself in the kiss, but there was a significant amount of heat near his groin. He figured it was the blood rushing to his organ to supply it, but he was terribly wrong. There was a slight flutter of movement when Eren felt lithe fingers cup his scrotum. His body tensed, but he couldn't bring himself to gasp again the last time had caused him enough problems. Instead, he made a strangled noise past the kiss, feeling Levi's tongue take advantage of the situation to delve deeper into Eren's mouth. Slowly, the fingers began to move in a certain pattern, rolling his balls carefully to avoid unpleasant stimulation. Eren reacted by crushing his thighs together once more, his eyes squeezing tighter with apprehension.

"Don't recoil from me, Eren. I will gain exactly what I desire." Levi's voice came breathlessly after the kiss had been broken, stringing along a strand of thick saliva that dribbled over Eren's chest. Delicately, his eyelids lifted a notch to inspect Levi, whose opposite hand had came to catch Eren's chin and direct his attention at the corporal's face. A beat was missed before Eren could register the words a solid stupor veiled his response time and so he blinked stupidly at the commander, his dark irises contrasting strongly with his creamy complexion.

"Y-yes," Eren murmured quietly a few moments after he came to realize that Levi was speaking to him. Slowly, at the coaxing of Levi's persuasive fingers, he relaxed his thighs, staggering to hold himself up now that his legs were in a more desirable position. He couldn't help but shudder at the cold that enveloped his privates, contrasting with the warmth from Levi's particularly placed hands. Parting his lips in a slight groan of protest, Eren jerked his shaky attention toward the man before him, his jaw caught firmly in Levi's grasp. A meager smirk played at the very corners of Levi's lips, as if he were enjoying himself. _Maybe he is,_ Eren thought weakly before shutting his eyes.


End file.
